


A traveller returns

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Ford Pines' Portal Adventures, Other, Reunion, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: After defeating Bill in his own World, Ford Pines repairs the portal to return to Reverse Falls one more time to see someone he loves dearly. It's been a while since he's been there and he doesn't know exactly in what condition he will find his William.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A traveller returns

**Hidden in the dark**

A flash of green between the trees, a distortion of the air, the opening of a portal. It looked like it should make a noise, but it was surprisingly silent. Not that there was anyone around to see the man step out and check the small computer attached to a band around his wrist. Then he adjusted his scarf so it hid the lower half of his face before making his way through the forest in the direction of the village. It was years ago, but Ford Pines still knew the way by heart. He doubted the layout of the village had changed to the point he wouldn’t recognize it anymore, and he would come to find out he was indeed right. But now that he was here, he had no idea how to regain entrance to the grounds of the manor. Last time he literally popped up at the doorstep, now he was a bit further away, and after what happened last time, he doubted he would be granted access if he rang the doorbell.

But one step at the time, he would first go to the café and find out if the Gleefuls actually had more to do with the town than he remembered from the old days. It would be easier to get on the Manor grounds if the actual man of the house was away. So he entered the café, ordered a coffee and just sat in the darkest corner, trying not to draw attention from anyone. He didn’t need questions as of why he looked exactly like the sorcerer. He couldn’t afford to lose any time, he only had until next morning after all. Luckily nobody came to bother him and he actually got to listen into the conversations of the townspeople. Ford turned his head when he heard the words ‘Tent of Telepathy,’ as it sounded a lot like what the only Gleeful of his own reality had been running before he was exposed and went to jail. The twins had told him all about Gideon and Ford had deduced that it was very likely that the twins of this world had the same role here. And if the Gleefuls ran a show, there was a chance that the one he came here for would be there too.

And so it happened that when the afternoon show would start, there would be a Pines from another world in the audience, constantly looking around, fearing the man himself would be watching from the sides. But no, Stanford Gleeful didn’t make an appearance in the Tent of Telepathy. What he did see was a figure with blue hair, putting a chair on the middle of the stage before sitting down on it. He had hardly changed, at least not in his appearance. The white bandages had been replaced by a black eyepatch and he was wearing a brand new uniform, but it was unmistakably Will. Ford was concerned with the empty, stoic stare the demon had on his face as he was sitting on that chair, his gloved hands folded in his lap. And then the twins appeared from backstage, taking their places on each side of Will. Their faces were the same, but their attitude was absolutely not. The confidence, smugness and over-all display of status had Stanford Gleeful’s signature all over it. He wouldn’t have to expect anything good from these two, so much was clear immediately.

For the next 90 minutes Ford had to endure their tricks. He had been spending enough time tricked by a demon to understand what the audience saw, but he also saw through the illusion, the raw reality of the situation. He had to physically stop himself from getting up and interrupting the show, to expose them, to get Will out of that terrible situation and most likely to shoot those teens. Will’s expression didn’t change once, he endured the show with that empty stare that was almost as heart-breaking as that one time he had seen the demon cry. Clearly the arrival of the twins had not been a good development for this Cipher any more than for the one he had gotten rid of back home.

A show was only one and a half hour long, but Ford felt like he had aged years when the curtains went down, hiding the Gleeful twins and their ‘assistant’ from view. The dimension traveller hesitated, but knew this was the only shot he would get. While the rest of the audience made their way to the exit, talking to eachother about how amazing the show had been, Ford slipped behind a few boards and managed to get to the backstage area without being seen. He heard the twins talk to eachother in the dressing room, but they weren’t his main concern right now. He was much more interested in the cage that was in the corner of this area, and the occupant of it. Will was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against the bars and staring into the void. Ford got concerned the Gleefuls had put him under some form of mind control when he saw this. He had to ask, maybe this was the only time he would manage to catch the demon alone.

He stepped out of his hiding place, into Will’s view. Immediately his one blue eye went wide and he got up from the floor of his cage. “Ford?” He whispered, pale fingers grabbing the bars. “What are you doing here? What if they see you?” Will seemed terrified and the traveller couldn’t blame him. It appeared the demon had been put on a much tighter leash since he was forced to leave. “I had to see you back. I was concerned, after what happened, you may have gotten in trouble. I needed to make sure you were okay.” His answer was a little incoherent, he didn’t know how to explain. Will reached out to him through his cage and Ford took his hand without hesitation. “Thank you.” Blue whispered, and then went quiet. What even was there to say?

The voices of the twins were getting louder and Will looked up. “Hurry, hide before they see you.” He retracted his hand and Ford rushed to get out of view before the Gleefuls entered. It was much too close for comfort, but he managed to stay out of sight. Dipper looked at the demon. “You managed to not mess up this time.” He spoke, almost disappointed. Will looked away while Mabel opened his cage. Dipper grabbed him by the collar of his vest and pulled him out of the cage. Ford watched as the twins mimicked their positions from the stage and got on each side of the demon, pushing him along with them, back to the manor.

When he thought back to it later, Ford couldn’t explain how he managed to follow them all the way back to the manor, even getting on the premises without being spotted. All he knew was that he watched the twins take Will to a separate door. They entered, and left minutes later without the demon. He waited until they had gone into the house before crossing the path and examining the lock on the door. It wasn’t hard to get it open without breaking it, leading him to think he would not find Will unscathed. And he was right. He would find Blue on the ground, on a single mat, with a glowing blue collar around his neck, with a similar chain attached to a ring on the floor. The stoic look was back on his face, but he perked up when he saw Ford.

“You can’t stay, what if they see you?” Will sounded concerned, but Ford didn’t answer. He just walked over, dropped to his knees and pulled the demon into a hug. “I am so, so sorry.” He whispered in Blue’s ear. He felt how Will’s arms wrapped around him as the demon hugged him back. “It was never your fault.” There were unshed tears in his voice and Ford just pulled him a little closer before letting go. “Let me get that thing off of you first.” He said, but when he reached out for the collar, Will stopped him. “Don’t. There was a kid with white hair, Gideon. He got in here once, but when he tried to remove the chain, the twins appeared out of nowhere. I don’t want them to find you.” He said, his voice trembling a little. There was no way out for him, and all he could do was endure it until he got a chance. But Ford Pines wasn’t one to give up. “There has to be a way around that, all I have to do is find it.” He mumbled, searching in his pockets.

Will put a hand on his, gripping it lightly. “There is no time. You cannot stay, they’ll find you.” It pained him to say it, but that last thing he wanted was for his masters to find Ford. If Master Stanford found out he was here again, Will doubted he would leave his counterpart alive. He saw the despair in Ford’s eyes, and knew that they were thinking the same, but there simply was no way. Ford checked the timer on his wrist computer. Will noticed it. “How much time do you have?” He asked quietly. “A few more hours.” The answer came with a sigh. Will opened his arms again, seemingly desperate for that warm embrace. And he would get it, even if it was for a limited time only.

They didn’t speak much. Ford wanted to ask Will so much about what happened after he had been forced through the portal, but the words got stuck in his throat and all he could do was bury his face in Will’s soft blue hair. In return, the demon wanted to know if Ford succeeded in getting himself and his dimension free from Bill, but instead he just hid his face in Ford’s jacket, eventually starting to sob. Blue had hardly allowed himself to truly feel how much he longed for this embrace, the safety that was these arms around him. He couldn’t help himself but let the tears flow, knowing that the more relieved he felt now, the harder it would be when the man had to leave again. He didn’t care, Ford was here now, that was all that mattered.

It took a long time before they had both calmed down and when they did, Will was empty. He was so tired, so defeated. The stoic emptiness was a shield, to protect himself. But right now, he didn’t have the energy to put his guard up again. It would be better to distance himself, make it easier, but he could hardly raise his head and just remained where he was. Ford could feel it, and slowly sunk down, until he was on his back, guiding Will so the demon could rest his head on Ford’s chest. Grateful, Blue let his eye fall shut, falling asleep in the man’s arms. The traveller knew he wouldn’t sleep all night, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to miss a single moment of this. He knew it would most likely be last time he’d see Will and he needed all time he could get.

But time was a cruel thing. The less you had of it, the faster it seemed to seep through your fingers. With pain in his heart, Ford saw the minutes, hours tick by, much faster than he wanted. What he wouldn’t give to stop that clock. To freeze time until he felt ready for the moment he had to say goodbye. But it didn’t work that way and when he turned his head to look at Will’s face, to finally see him at peace, Ford knew that _that_ was the last thing he wanted to remember from Blue. Not the pain of a farewell, but a peaceful smile.

A minute left. Ford carefully moved the demon, from his chest to the mat. Slowly moving backwards until he was no longer touching Will. The sudden absence of warmth made Blue curl up a little tighter, but he didn’t wake up.

30 seconds. Ford crouched down one more time, moved a lock of hair aside and pressed his lips on Will’s temple. “I’m sorry, Will.” He whispered.

20 seconds. A last look before Ford opened the door, using the minimum amount of space necessary to slip through.

10 seconds. He locked the door again and rested his forehead against it, closing his eyes. “Farewell.”

The flash came, engulfing him. When he opened his eyes again he was on his knees, the portal dying out behind him. Tears were streaming down his face and he did nothing to stop them.


End file.
